


Горло, полное пепла

by Dakira



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Demons, Drama, Drugs, Explicit Language, Gen, Multi, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте ловит бэд-трип о демонах, а потом приходит Вергилий и говорит, что все это было на самом деле. Выйди за дверь и зайди нормально, ладно?





	Горло, полное пепла

**Author's Note:**

> Combichrist — Throat Full Of Glass 
> 
> осторожнее с нецензурной лексикой

я заливаю глаза керосином.  
пусть все горит, пусть все горит. 

Данте разъебан в хлам. Вспышки синего и красного бьют по глазам, взгляд скользит по пышным формам двух девиц в откровенных нарядах, и в пьяных улыбках окружающих Данте видит демонический оскал. Они хотят вцепиться ему в глотку, разорвать на куски и сожрать, но боятся — боятся рисковать собственной шкурой ради эфемерного мгновения славы.

Данте сам готов их сожрать, если еще одна мразь посмеет наложить лапы на его шмотки. Сейчас трудно найти настолько качественные штаны и плащ, а вот майки и нижнее белье пусть забирают — этого дерьма ему не жалко. Но, постойте-постойте, где же его трусы? (Опять проебал, да?)

Ладно, похуй.

Данте заливается алкоголем по самые уши (а хотелось бы керосином да поджечь бы тут все вокруг), смеется пьяно и брезгливо, когда тонкая рука с длинными острыми ногтями лезет к нему в штаны. Что такое, милая, давно не видела хорошего крепкого члена? Так я тебе покажу. Покажу, конечно, но не сейчас. Сейчас я хочу выпить еще немного.

Данте жарко и плохо — настолько плохо, что почти хорошо. Он упивается чувством ненависти к себе, до хруста суставов сжимает кулаки, до потери сознания целует своих развратных девиц, будто пытается выпить их. В какой-то момент их глаза начинают сиять в такт музыке, в ритм суматошных вспышек света, под гомон восхитительно безразличных криков — Данте на миг представляет, как их всех, этих проклятых тварей, разрывает на части.

— Давай, крошка, иди ко мне.

Они бы трахнулись прямо здесь, но заведение — пусть оно и восемнадцать плюс — не предоставляет таких услуг на месте. Хочешь трахаться — снимай комнату этажом выше или вали к себе, только плати за девиц вовремя (и не порти товар, ясно?). Данте представляет, как выглядел бы попорченный его собственными руками товар и—

Вокруг море красных огней, в своих костюмах девицы похожи на крайне развратных ангелов, и Данте, поддавшись дури, падает прямо в ад. Трип приходит внезапно, с ударами демонов, их оскаленными пастями и яростными криками, от которых вянут уши. Член Данте стоит колом, он готов засадить хоть Люциферу — лишь бы получить желанную разрядку.

Пухлые губы и влажный рот ласкают его со всей старательностью, и Данте думает, что эта леди стоит своих денег. Но демоны, ублюдочные демоны, мешают ему связно думать и наслаждаться моментом. Где его меч? Где его пистолеты? Сука, как же он ненавидит все это.

Сука, как же ему нравится все это.

*

Когда его плечо крепко сжимает рука в синей перчатке, Данте первым делом хочет засадить кулаком в ебало незнакомцу и лишь потом спрашивать. Впрочем, сил после вчерашних развлечений не хватает даже на то, чтобы натянуть штаны, и элегантному выблядку в шляпе приходится лицезреть вообще все.

— Надеюсь, тебе тоже понравилось, — смеется Данте и закрывает глаза.

Кажется, он еще не до конца проснулся, и зрение опять его подводит. Ведь не может же быть второго такого лица, как у него?

— Безусловно, — нейтральный вежливый ответ, за которым так и сквозит желание или уебать, или выебать. — А теперь пойдем, у нас еще много дел.


End file.
